The Story So Far
by SolidSonicTH
Summary: An inner monologue from the perspective of the newly-arrived Jimmy Hopkins on his first day at Bullworth Academy. Details his arrival from the front gate to the end of the day.


**The Story So Far…**

_A fanfic by Sonic TH_

_Disclaimer: Bully and Jimmy Hopkins are owned by Rockstar Games._

My name's Jimmy Hopkins. My mom and her douchebag of a husband dumped me off at this crapshack called "Bullworth Academy". Apparently, I'm too "unruly" for any other school to handle as I've been expelled everywhere I've been but I think the real reason I'm here is so my mom and "dad" can do the dirty bump out in the Caribbean for the next year. Whatever, forget them; I've got more immediate problems that need attention, namely this school and its students. I think "inmates" would be a better term. As soon as my right foot gets through the front gate, I've got at least 3 guys trying to kick my ass. No one even knows my name yet and I'm already a hitlist. I ain't gonna cause trouble…yet…I just headed to the headmaster's office. I need to lay low for until I get used to this place but they'll get what's comin' to 'em.

Ah, yeah…the headmaster, "Crabblebitch" or something. The guy's got a stick up his ass that's so big, I'm surprised he doesn't have back problems. He's clearly turning a blind eye to this place because he thinks everyone's being "good" when you can't walk around a corner in this place without seeing a fight or a black eye. His assistant, Ms. Danvers, isn't any better. I'm gonna wager a guess that she and my mom have something in common when it comes to her and the headmaster. The school's crawling with prefects but they clearly don't cage the chaos around here. The perps run this asylum; though I can't say a part of me doesn't like that…let's me be "me", ya know?

Anyway, I meet the "family" and then she tells me I gotta get my uniform on and shows me to the boys' dorm. I head over there and see my living space is no better than the rest of this pile. When I get there, I have another "pleasant" experience with the Bullworth Welcoming Committee. Well, guess I'm gonna have to build rep sooner or later so I teach this poser a couple of new tricks. As soon as I'm done with him, this meatbag tries to bum-rush me. I'm about to give him a similar lesson but one of the suits shows to break us up. That's cool; one less fat lip for him and one less sore fist for me. After I've had my fun, I headed inside and check out my new digs. After I'm inside, this guy comes up to me and starts calling me "friend". Since I'm not really in the mood to break him in half, I hear what he's got to say. He goes on about how this place is the toughest in the nation, having someone on your side's important, yadda yadda. Still, can't say it doesn't help to have someone who's familiar with the place. He showed me the soda machine, which was definitely refreshing after that little brawl. Afterwards, I go into my room to put on my uniform. The last guy who used this place must have cared less than me because the place is a total sty. Whatever, there'll be time for decorating later.

I throw on my uniform. I hate the thing but I'm not really in a good place to be standing out on my own just yet so I'll play along with this little act and get to know the place. After I put it on, this stupid-lookin' kid walks in and tries to introduce himself as "Pete". The guy's a total prick but at least my "friend" from earlier puts him in his place. I learn his name's "Gary" from Pete but I'd have gotten it anyway. The guy is definitely a jerk but I could probably get used to him. I head out to find him, overhearing some guys bullying one of the fat kids in the dorm. Can't say I wouldn't do the same but now isn't the time or place.

As I'm heading back to the main building, someone shoves me. Well, I'm sick of this bullcrap so time to solve my own problems. I don't hang around to take him out, though, since I'd rather meet with Gary than get in trouble. Gary's waiting for me in the main hall and he decides to give me a quick tour of the place. I follow him into the nearby hall and he introduces me into that meatbag from earlier. Says his name's "Russell". I decide to get this guy off my back instead of slapping him around so I give him some cash to lay off me. After he's gone, Gary comes up with his first bright idea; teach that bitch a lesson by raiding his locker. I pick the combination with ease ("2-13-8") and take a sweet-lookin' Bullworth cap. 'Course one of the prefects happens to catch me, so I ditch Gary for a while and hide out until the heat's off.

We take another jog around and I run into this fat chick who's coming out of the Ladies' Room. Gary says she's "Eunice" and she tells me some kid ran off with her chocolate. Not exactly a surprising turn of events but I decide to help her out. I head back down the hall and into the guy's room where this dude is pigging out. I shove him around and eventually he forks up. I take them back to Eunice and then all of a sudden, this chick grabs me and starts makin' out with me! God, what a pig! I wanted to throw her on her ass but she's just too heavy. I got the hell out of there and we headed to the cafeteria so Gary could show me the local color. Your average bunch of monkeys; jocks, nerds, they run the gamut. After that, the bell rings so I guess its time for class. I don't want to earn a bad rep with the school yet so I'll go to class…today.

Chem 1. Despite my rep as a bully, I'm not a half-bad student and I get an A for the class. After that snore-fest, I score myself a couple of sweet firecrackers from my experiment. I decide to head back to my dorm to waste some time until afternoon classes but as I'm going back, Crabblesnitch blindsides me and decides to have a nice chat. Blah, the guy goes on about how I'M the problem around here? Dude, I could give you a list of a bunch of people worse than me…like the rest of the school, for instance. Once he's done wasting my time, I return to my previous efforts of getting back to the dorm but then this dick named "Davis" calls me out. Like a dumbass, I give chase and fall right into the trap he had his boys set out for me over by the auto shop. I give them all something to think about before going after the loser himself. Like the coward he is, he takes refuge at the top of a stack of barrels. I knock him down with little effort and take his slingshot. Jeez, a slingshot? How friggin' immature can you get? But I guess something is better than nothing and I will need some gear to keep on the safe side.

After I make Davis my bitch, its time for English 1. Once again, I head to class to burn some time. Damnit! I'm late for class! Guess I shouldn't have stopped to harass that greaser. I still make it in the door and I do well for the day anyway. On my way out, Russell decides to have another "chat" with me. I actually try to apologize this time and he backs off. I guess I am starting to have an impact around here. For the rest of the day, I decide to get to know the lay of the land so I take some time. I decide to exert some of my force over the student body with a conveniently-placed fire extinguisher. The prefects obviously catch on and I gotta ditch before I can do any real damage. I'm startin' to like this place. I also take a nice little trip to the Girls' room but they obviously catch me…heh, heh…worth it though. Around 7, I decide to call it a day. Of course, some punks still gotta get their late night fun so some dude decides to tough it out with me. Well, more rep for me. Finally, I manage to get back to my dorm and get some sleep.

So, what do I think of my first day at this hellhole? Well, this place definitely has problems. The place is full of loonies and everyone wants to pick a fight. I'm already starting to make a name for myself and that's good. When I get up the next morning, things seem well. Man…looks like Gary's got somethin' he wants to say again. Might as well…he's my only ticket in this place. But despite its flaws…I'm starting to like it.

_The end…?_

_(A/N: I based this story off of my first day at Bullworth. I might write a little bit later but I just decided to play the game and write Jimmy's reaction in a story format. I'm starting to like the game so I might write some stuff later depending on how it develops)_

_(Another A/N: I wrote this story so long ago that I barely remember where I was going with it. It took them way too long to add a category for this game so I don't know if I'll ever be willing to finish this story as its all just a blur at this point. I may write another Bully fanfic but it'll probably be something totally different if I do.)  
_


End file.
